


Promise

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Slash, Valentine's Day, cliches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:04:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised to himself and secretly to Kurt, that he would always remember important days of their now one year relationship.</p><p>Sebastian forgets that it is Valentine's Day. Kurt is angry. Sebastian plans to make it up to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Happy early Valentine's Day Kurtbastian shippers!

"Sebastian, ah! This is nice and all but I expected...uh...you to do more than this," Kurt managed to say. He was sitting on the couch in his apartment, his boyfriend, Sebastian, was between his legs. Sebastian was, of course, showing off how skilled his mouth can be.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and slipped Kurt's cock out of his mouth. "You're ruining this from being so talkative you are being."

Kurt frowned. "I...just today is a special day. I thought you would plan something more."

Sebastian's eyebrows lifted up in confusion. He got up from the floor, brushing off his pants. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Y-You don't?"

Sebastian shrugged. "Am I supposed to?"

Kurt frowned even deeper. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out! I can't believe you forgot!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes and proceeded to leave the apartment. He didn't know what got Kurt so angry. One second, the countertenor was moaning in pleasure and then the next, Kurt was yelling in pleasure.

The NYU student left the complex building, shoving his hands in his pockets. New York was cold and covered in snow. Suddenly, there was a crack in the sky, signaling a storm, ready to freeze New York.

Sebastian groaned and begun walking faster, looking for a taxi. He forgot his coat in Kurt's apartment, knowing if he longer, Kurt would get angrier.

~

As Sebastian walked along the sidewalk, he saw more and more couples being lovesick, going to dinner, a movie...Sebastian grew confused and started to pay more attention to his surroundings.

Many stores was decorated in the colors of red and pink. The windows was covered in hearts and Sebastian can see chocolate, many of them inside the store. There was a case of chocolate, quite noticeably, that had the writing,"Happy Valentine's Day."

Dawn of realization appeared on Sebastian's face. That was why Kurt was so angry...

"Damn it Kurt," Sebastian whispered under his breath. Slowly raindrops fell from the darken sky. Sebastian turned back around, running towards Kurt's apartment. His shirt clinging to his body, the rain causing it to soak.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Sebastian said, running pass lovesick couples.

Sebastian panted heavily minutes later as he stared up into Kurt's bedroom window. The ex-warbler gathered up rocks from the sidewalk, beginning to throw them up at the window. He couldn't believe he forgot it was Valentine's Day. He promised to himself and secretly to Kurt, that he would always remember important days of their now one year relationship.

"Kurt," Sebastian yelled, throwing another rock. That was when the bedroom window opened and Kurt looked out of it. Kurt looked left to right before looking down.

"Sebastian, what are you doing?"

Sebastian noticed how cliché this was getting but he ignored it. "Happy Valentine's Day," he shouted.

Kurt crossed his arms. "So, you finally realized?"

"Yes and I am so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Thunder shook the sky again. Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "Come inside Sebastian. You look like you are drowning in that shirt." At that, Kurt closed the window.

Sebastian smirked. He climbed up the stairs leading into the building. He'll make it up to Kurt. A movie, a quick dinner and some sex dashed in. 

He did promised.

~

The End


End file.
